Kontrakan Bangtan
by Stupefy-Jin
Summary: Kumpulan cerita keseharian anak-anak Bangtan di kontrakan mereka. serta masa-masa jatuh bangun sebagai mahasiswa :') *bilang aja curhat - bahasa baku non-baku - No romance. Murni cerita keseharian aja. - Bahasa keseharian yang kurang sopan. DLDR
1. Kebiasaan Bangun

**Kontrakan Bangtan**

Cast:

 **All member Bangtan Boys**

 **Rate :**

 **T**

 **Genre:**

 **Humor, friendship, family**

 **Warning!**

 ***No romance. Kalau ada nyelip pairing, percayalah itu bonus.**

 ***Bahasa baku + non-baku**

 ***Bahasa sedikit dirty**

 ***Humor garing**

 **++ Mules ga tanggung jawab**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading （〜^∇^)〜**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Libur semester telah usai. Saatnya mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang kemarin bahagia dengan yang namanya liburan, harus menyeret langkahnya menuju Ibu Kota.

Yap, mereka yang selama satu Bulan lebih merefreahing otak dengan liburan harus mau berberes untuk kembali ke Seoul.

Ada dari Busan, Daegu, Gwangju, Anyang, hingga Ilsan. Mereka yang berasal dari daerah yang berbeda-beda diketemukan dalam sebuah unit kontrakan.

Kontrakan Bangtan. 🔫

Nah, siapa yang ngasih nama belum jelas orangnya sampai sekarang.

.

Yang datang pertama adalah Kim Seokjin. Namja berbahu lebar. Kakak tertua, semester 6. Bisa diandalkan. Pandai memasak. Tampan mengarah cantik. Tapi aslinya manly banget! 😘

.

Seokjin membuka pintu sebuah rumah yang mereka sewa bersama. Hawa lembab langsung dirasanya. Ia juga terbatuk-batuk karena debu di rumah ini mulai menebal.

"Udah sebulan rumah ga dibuka, ya iyalah." Seokjin ga ambil pusing keadaan rumah yang yah, lumayan kotor. Padahal sebelum libur dan pulang ke kampung masing-masing, mereka sempat goro.

Namanya juga rumah yang ditinggal. Wajar lah berdebu.

Tanpa pikir panjang, apalagi tubuhnya sedikit lelah akibat perjalanan dari Anyang, Seokjin langsung menyeret tasnya menuju kamar yang paling depan.

"Palingan bentar lagi yang lain datang, tungguin aja."

.

.

Keadaan kamar gak jauh berbeda, pandangan terlihat seperti mengabur karena debu. Seokjin menghampiri salah satu tempat tidur yang ada dua di kamar itu.

Seokjin langsung menghempaskan badannya. Debu dari kasur naik, Dan ia kembali terbatuk-batuk.

"Njirrr tebel beud debunya. Hattchuuuu."

.

.

Setengah jam setelahnya terdengar bunyi pintu yang di buka. Seokjin yang tadi tidur-tiduran ayam langsung bangun. Dia berlari menuju pintu depan.

"Yoongi~~~ Taehyung~~ calanghe!"

Seokjin lari-lari setelah melihat siapa yang datang. Menyambut kedatangan Taehyung dan Yoongi.

Yah duo Daegu boys ini selalu pergi dan kembali ke Seoul bersamaan.

Yoongi langsung mengabaikan rentangan tangan Seokjin dan berjalan melewati bawah lengan Seokjin yang hampir memeluknya.

Asem.

Seokjin ga nyerah. Ada Taehyung yang akan menerima pelukannya.

"Taetaeku... Bogocipo." alay Seokjin kumat. Namun Taehyung memamerkan senyum kotaknya dan balas merentangkan tangannya.

"Ne Kak.. Bogoshipo." emang ga salah Seokjin sayang sama adek sesama marga Kim ini. Tidak seperti Yoongi yang mengabaikannya lalu menuju kamar mereka.

Yah, Yoongi dan Seokjin. _Roommate_.

"Kau bawa oleh-oleh?" tanya Seokjin antusias.

"Eum. Tentu saja Kak!"

"Yuk, tukeran." Seokjin pun menyeret Taehyung untuk ke kamarnya.

Hal menyenangkan setelah mereka pulang kampung itu ya kegiatan ini, tukar-tukaran oleh-oleh khas daerah masing-masing.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian, Jimin dan Jungkook datang, karena mereka satu kampung, di susul Hoseok, dan terakhir Namjoon.

Penghuni kontrakan bangtan. LENGKAP.

.

.

nah, setelah istirahat sejenak mereka bersama-sama membersihkan rumah yang sudah satu Bulan lebih tak diurus. Menyapu, mengepel,membersihkan jaring laba-laba di setiap sudut rumah, melap meja, jendela, dapur, hingga kamar mandi. Meski kontrakan cowok, kebersihan itu penting. Benar?

.

.

Setelah selesai berbenah, mereka berkumpul, membagi cerita menyenangkan selama liburan di kampung halaman masing-masing.

Hingga obrolan berlanjut malam. Saatnya tidur.

Entah kenapa pas pengambilan KRS, mereka sama-sama memiliki jadwal pagi untuk besok. Jadinya mereka harus jauh bangun awal karena akan ngantri untuk ke kamar mandi. Ehe.

"Kak.. Bangunin kita-kita ya besok." Ujar Jungkook sebelum memasuki kamarnya.

Si bontot satu itu memiliki kamar sendiri di rumah yang memiliki 4 kamar ini. Entah nasib baik atau buruk karena tidak ada yang mau satu kamar sama si bontot.

"Iye. Tenang aja. Udah pasang alarm kok." Ujar Seokjin sebelum memasuki kamarnya bareng Yoongi.

Yang lain juga menyahuti minta dibangunin.

Sip.

Jempol teracung. Tandanya Seokjin bertugas membangunkan adek-adeknya besok.

.

.

Suara alarm mengalun.

5.30 AM

Terlalu pagi. Dan terlalu berisik.

"Ck, berisik! Matiin alarmnya bang!"

Itu suara Yoongi. Dia terganggu dengan suara alarm dari ponsel Seokjin.

"Ugh. Ne."

Dan dengan kecepatan cahaya, Seokjin menggeser ikon untuk mematikan alarm.

Dia kembali tidur, mengeratkan selimutnya hingga bawah dagu. Gerakan refleks jika tidurnya belum puas karena suara alarm.

-kebiasaan di rumah-

.

.

06.55

"Kampreet jam tuju woi! Banguuun!"

Seketika Seokjin melek sempurna saat mendengar teriakan Namjoon di luar kamar. Disusul bunyi gdebak gdebuk entah apa setelahnya.

Yoongi yang nyata-nyata orang malas bangun langsung duduk di ranjang.

Ia mengambil handphone nya yang tersimpan di dekat bantal lalu mata sipitnya besar seketika.

"Anyiiing! Lu gak bangunin gua Jin! Kampret lu!"

-mana sapaan abangmu, Min Yoongi-

Yoongi langsung mengambil handuk digantungan belakang pintu. Lari menuju kamar mandi.

Namun sayang, disana ada badan-badan besar seperti milik Jungkook dan Namjoon yang terlihat sengit memblokade jalan memasuki kamar mandi. Mereka terlihat berebut untuk masuk duluan.

"Gue kak! Gue udah telat!"

"Peduli setan! Gue juga telat tauk!"

Namun pertengkaran kedua manusia raksasa kontrakan itu terhenti ketika mereka menyadari pintu kamar mandi di tutup dari dalam.

Keduanya terdiam hingga...menatap ke bawah, dimana ada celah besar antara tubuh Namjoon dan Jungkook.

"Jungkook, Namjoon, gue duluan ye, kalian dari tadi ngomong telat, telat. periksa aja ke dokter, sapa tau positip."

"Anyiing! Kak Yoongi!" teriak Jungkook dan Namjoon kompak, setelah sadar celah besar yang terjadi di antara tubuh mereka digunakan oleh Yoongi untuk menyelinap.

Keuntungan besar orang berbadan kecil.

Dan jangan lupakan.. Licik!

"Kampret badan lu kecil kak! Main serobot aja." -Jungkook.

 **Duag!**

Dan hantaman pintu dari dalam kamar mandi membuat Jungkook dan Namjoon kicep.

"Ye, kak, ye." dan keduanya mengalah, pelukan sambil nangis. Kak Yoongi emang gitu.

.

Untuk diketahui. Semuanya punya jadwal kuliah jam setengah delapan. 30 menit tersisa beberes sudah habis oleh pertengkaran.

Dan tak lama setelah itu barulah datang Jimin, Taehyung, Hoseok, dan Seokjin yang tergopoh-gopoh dengan handuk mereka.

"Yoongi! Jan lama! Ingat ada tujuh manusia disini." -Seokjin.

"Iya bawel."

Byuuurrrrr

.

.

.

5 menit menjelang kelas dimulai. Semua sudah rapi meski dengan ritual mandi burung dan dandan ala kadar.

Motor sudah dipanasi dan mereka siap berangkat. Yang bakal mengendarai motor sudah anteng di motor masing-masing sambil nunggu motor dipanasin. Seokjin, Yoongi, Hoseok, dan Namjoon.

Sedangkan penumpang masih ada yang di dalam rumah.

"Cepetan woi!" -Hoseok

"Iya sabar!"

"Bang, gue ga pecaya lagi ama lu." Yoongi mengerutu di atas sepeda motor Jimin. Dia yang bawa, Jimin boncengan.

Hati kecilnya tidak terima atas keterlambatan mereka di hari pertama semester baru. Itu gara-gara Seokjin.

Nanya alasan kenapa Yoongi bawa motor Jimin, tapi Jimin boncengan? Ntar juga tau. Buru-buru bro, ga sempat diceritain disini.

"Gue telat bangun karna lu juga tau! Ga ingat lu yang nyuruh matiin alarm tadi."

"Ya habis berisik. Lagian kenapa lu gak bangun juga hayo."

"Gue kira masih libur, masih di rumah gitu. Ehe."

"Dah, berangkat." Taehyung langsung naik di jok belakang Seokjin setelah mengunci pintu kontrakan.

"Berisik, dah ah jalan." Jungkook yang terakhir naik di jok belakang Hoseok.

Namjoon?

Dah biasa sendiri. :')

Merekapun langsung nge-gas buat ke kampus.

"Here we go!" teriak mereka kompak.

Pokonya untuk ke depan. Mereka harus membiasai lagi bangun pagi. Kebiasaan libur, apalagi di rumah sendiri membuat mereka malas bangun pagi.

Untung hari ini hari pertama semester baru. Biasanya dosen juga banyak yang jarang masuk. Atau kalau masuk ngambil absen aja karena hari Perdana. Dan berita baiknya, kemungkinan besar ada toleransi waktu keterlambatan.

Lain kali, pasang alarm sendiri-sendiri. Oke?

Sekian.

Betewe FF ini udah aku upload di Wattpad dan disana lebih update dari di ffn

Salam rindu semua :*


	2. Piring Pecah

Chapter 2

.

* * *

Pagi yang cerah di Kontrakan Bangtan. Secerah senyuman Park Jimin yang terlihat asik dengan sarung karet, apron pink milik Seokjin, lalu spon cuci piring yang sudah dipenuhi busa.

Yap, hari ini Jimin bertugas piket untuk cuci piring.

Sesekali kegiatan Jimin yang sedang menggosok piring dengan spon berwarna kuning itu diiringi oleh gerakan random dari pantatnya, mengikuti alunan lagu yang sedang berputar di Hadphone nya.

"Caught in a Lie~~~"

Jimin joget, menghayati alunan suara dari penyanyi favoritnya. Ia pun tanpa sadar menggunakan spon itu sebagai mic.

"..."

Cuci-nyanyi-cuci-nyanyi.

Hingga Jimin tanpa sadar mengangkat satu piring yang masih digosoknya ke udara.

Dan,

"Ow."

Sarung karetnya licin.

Praaaaang

Pecah. Piring biru dari bahan porselen itu sudah tak berbentuk di lantai.

Jimin membulat. *matanya.

"Mampus! Piring kak Seokjin!"

Jimin panik setengah mati. Pasalnya piring yang tak sengaja Jimin pecahkan itu adalah milik si kakak tertua, Kim Seokjin.

Tau sendiri bagaimana sayangnya Seokjin terhadap barang-barangnya. Terutama yang berhubungan dengan peralatan makan.

"Ada apa ri-" ucapan Jungkook terpotong saat ia melihat Jimin sedang berjongkok memunguti beling-beling piring yang pecah.

"Kak Imin! Aish."

Langsung saja Jungkook mencari sapu dan skop di tempat terdekat lalu menyerahkannya pada Jimin.

"Itu piring kesayangannya Kak Seokjin, tau!" lanjut Jungkook.

"Aku tau, diam kau, Jeon."

Sebisa mungkin Jimin tak panik, padahal mengetahui piring ini adalah milik kak Seokjin sukses membuat darahnya habis. Ia tak dapat membayangkan apa jadinya kontrakan diisi oleh lengkingan suara kak Seokjin yang membahana menuntutnya untuk mengganti piring itu.

Jimin mengabaikan Jungkook yang menakut-nakutinya lalu membersihkan sisa pecahan piring itu kemudian membuangnya dalam kantong kresek hitam.

"Jeon, kau harus membantuku."

"Mwo? Shireo! Itu salahmu, aku tidak mau berurusan sama kak Seokjin."

"Hey, percaya padaku, aku punya solusinya."

Jungkook hanya diam. Dia mengamati Jimin yang kembali menyelesaikan sisa cucian piringnya.

"Nah, setidaknya aku tidak memecahkan cangkir kumamon Kak Yoongi."

Ujar Jimin setelah membilas sebuah cangkir yang memiliki gambar tokoh kumamon lalu menggoyangkannya pada Jungkook.

Jungkook tetap diam. Hingga Jimin sudah menyelesaikan sisa cuci piringnya dan menanggalkan sarung karet, apron pink, lalu mengambil Hp nya di dekat wastafel.

"Yuk, cuss."

"Kemana?"

"Mini market."

.

.

Gunanya Jungkook adalah untuk mengantarkan Jimin ke mini market.

Jimin masih takut melewati jalan Raya dengan sepeda motor. Padahal motor itu adalah milik Jimin. Tapi Jimin masih saja memiliki ketakutan untuk mengendarainya. Aneh memang. Tapi sudahlah.

Mereka sampai di mini market. Jimin langsung turun dan membiarkan Jungkook memarkir motornya.

Setelah di dalam mini market Jimin langsung menuju tempat deterjen.

Mata sipitnya langsung memindai seluruh merek sabun cuci yang terpajang disana.

Dari yang paling wangi, paling bersih, bisa buat putih (?), lembut ditangan, plus softener, de el el diabaikan Jimin begitu saja.

Biasanya, Jimin membeli sabun cuci pasti yang wangi atau yang plus softenernya, karna kadang bajunya yang bekas keringat memiliki bau yang tajam. Jadi untuk mengurang-ngurangi bau tajam itulah.

Tapi untuk kali ini, Jimin akan memilih yang...

"Nah... Ini dia." Jimin langsung mengambil satu merek deterjen tertentu disana. Senyum manis terkembang dibibirnya.

Hingga Jungkook sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Kenapa kak?" Jungkook memandang aneh pada Jimin yang nyengir sendiri.

"Yuk ke kasir." ajak Jimin.

"Udah ini aja?" Jungkook menyerngit.

"Lha iya."

"Lah, beliin es krim kek, haus tauk."

"Ye ye dah. Dah sana ke kasir."

Jimin dan Jungkook langsung ke kasir, tak lupa Jungkook menyambangi box tempat eskrim untuk mengambil sesuai janji Jimin tadi.

"Ambil yang 3 ribu aja ya Kuk."  
Baru aja tangan Jungkook mengambil m*gnum, Jimin langsung menginterupsi.

"Huh pelit."

"Udah syukur dibeliin."

Jungkook mendengus, lalu mengambil es krim yang harganya tiga ribu rasa coklat.

Mereka benar-benar menuju kasir.

.

.

Nuna penjaga kasirnya nyengir,

"Berhadiah piring cantik ya, dek." ujar nuna itu dan langsung menunduk untuk mengambil hadiah piring cantik dari deterjen yang dibeli Jimin di bawah konter kasir.

Dan terjawab sudah tujuan Jimin. Ia membeli deterjen yang punya label berhadiah piring cantik 😘

"Eh kamvret. Pantesan." celetuk Jungkook pas tau Jimin beli deterjen cuma buat dapetin hadiah piring cantiknya. Ckckck

Setelah mengambil piring cantik, membungkusnya dalam kresek dan mentotal belanjaan, Jimin dan Jungkook langsung keluar dari mini market. Sesekali Jungkook mengemut eskrimnya.

"Nih, liat Kuk, miripkan piring yang pecah tadi sama piring ini." ujar Jimin membuka kresek tadi dan memamerkan pada Jungkook piring cantik hadiah deterjen tadi.

"Wih iye bener. Lha trus, kenapa mesti beli deterjen sih kak, kenapa ga beli piringnya aja di toko Shin Ahjumma."

"Ngirit lah Kuk, lagian deterjen gue habis."

"Semvak."

"...Eh jangan-jangan kak Seokjin ngoleksi piring hadiah deterjen selama ini deh kak."

Jimin dan Jungkook seketika saling berpandangan.

Kriik

Kriik

"Buakakaka."

"Buahahaha. Dapuk emang kak Seokjin mah. Diem-diem ngoleksi piring deterjen. "

Mereka tertawa. Setelah itu memutuskan untuk pulang ke kos.

.

.

Jimin mengendap masuk ke kos. Was-was semoga kak Seokjin belum pulang.

Setelahnya Jimin meletakkan piring hadiah tadi ke rak piring.

Beres. Aman.

Jiminpun kembali ke kamarnya dengan hati yang lapang.

.

.

"Kakak pulaaang."

Itu suara kak Seokjin yang di dengar Jimin dari kamarnya. Ia cekikikan sendiri trus melanjutkan mengetik tugasnya. Di ranjang sebelahnya Jungkook sedang telungkup sambil baca trus dengerin lagu dari headset, sepertinya Jungkook gak denger kak Seokjin udah balik. Yah, si bontot lagi makai kasur milik kak Hoseok karna sang empu belum pulang. Lagian cuma dia dan Jimin yang di kontrakan tadi.

"Kak, gue tadi beli batagor. Maam yuk."

Itu suara kak Namjun.

"Yuuk kuy."

"Njiir. Mereka makan ga bagi-bagi." sungut Jimin.

Kalau ga ingat nih tugas kudu selesai sebelum jam 12 siang mungkin Jimin udah menerobos pintu kamarnya.

Namuun.

Praaaaanggg

"Kim Namjuuun! Piring kesayangan gue! Ganti!"

Buakakakka

Sepertinya tidak perlu dijelaskan siapa yang tertawa sekarang.

Mungkin Jimin akan membagi tips dan trik nya jika ada yang memecahkan piring kesayangan kak Seokjin lagi.

Sekian.

Percayalah. Ff ini berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi


End file.
